Desperados Of Fairy Tail (French)
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Jason et Riley étaient aspirés par un portail menant jusqu'au monde de Fairy Tail? Avec de nouveaux amis et des ennemis à chaque coin de rue... Jason et Riley doivent réunir leurs forces et user de leur magie pour lutter contre Vaas et Hoyt. Rated M (car c'est Far cry). En cours d'élaboration pour un quelconque pairing. Version anglaise disponible.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Alors, c'est un peu spécial car c'est un projet commun avec un autre auteur, j'ai nommé mon ami BloodyDemon666. Je m'explique, cette histoire est une idée de lui, donc il l'écrit en anglais (vous pouvez la trouver sur son profil), et je m'occupe de l'écrire en français ! :)**

**Du coup, je vais quand même écrire les notes d'auteur en début et fin de chapitre telles quelles (traduites évidement). Par contre je laisserai les titres en anglais (c'est plus classe ! )). Alors c'est parti !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Escape To Fairy Tail !<p>

(A/N : Alors, ceci est un projet commun entre moi et mon amie Badi-otaku. Nous allons donc prendre Far Cry 3 et le croiser avec notre anime préféré : Fairy Tail. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m'aider à réaliser ce projet et si elle voulait aussi faire une version française. Elle a accepté. Voyez ça comme une histoire remise à zéro, je ramène Vaas et Hoyt. Cette histoire sera rated M : sang, gore, violence, langage, usage d'alcool et de drogue, contenu à caractère sexuel. Disclaimer : Far Cry 3 ne nous appartient pas, ni aucun jeu de la franchise, ils sont à UBISOFT. Comme Fairy Tail qui appartient à Shonen Jump et à son créateur. Alors sans plus attendre, three, two, one, here we go !)

* * *

><p>Je l'avais fait ! J'avais tué Hoyt Volker, mais j'avais choisis de libérer mes amis et ça avait coûté la vie à Citra. Nous prîmes le bateau pour rejoindre la mer, mais aussitôt que nous arrivâmes au large… Un vortex apparut, sur le point de nous aspirer. Daisy essaya de virer pour s'éloigner de cette chose, mais la force du curant était trop forte.<p>

« Tout le monde, agrippez-vous à quelque chose ! » Cria-t-elle en tournant la barre avec toute la force qui lui était donnée.

Mais je ne réussis pas à m'accrocher à quelque chose à temps et je fus aspiré par le vortex, pensant que j'allais mourir.

« Aaaaaaaaugh ! » Criai-je en tombant dans le courant d'eau mortel. Riley sauta alors juste après.

« T'inquiète pas Jason, j'arrive ! » Cria-t-il en sautant pour essayer de sauver son grand frère.

Mais le vortex était en réalité une sorte de portail, je ne savais pas où il pouvait mener, mais avec un peu de chance il ne nous mènerait pas à notre mort. Nous tombâmes loin en bas lorsque le portail s'ouvrit dans le ciel, nous laissant chuter dans un autre océan.

Ma vue commençait à s'assombrir lorsque j'entrevis une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge plonger pour mous rattraper, moi et mon frère. Est-ce que c'était le paradis, non. Je serais refusé là-bas pour avoir tué tant de personnes.

Mais heureusement et à ma surprise, je n'étais pas mort. Quand je repris connaissance, j'entendis les crépitements du feu. Mes vêtements étaient retirés, j'étais complètement nu.

« Merci mon Dieu, tu es réveillé. » Dit la femme aux cheveux rouges. Je regardai ma main gauche et remarqua que mon doigt était de nouveau là et que mon tatouage était toujours sur mon bras.

« Où suis-je ? » Demandai-je à la jeune femme qui me sourit.

« Tu es à Fiore, plus précisément à la guilde de Fairy Tail. » Répondit-elle. J'étais un peu effrayé au début. Et soudain, un 1911 Colt .45 apparu dans ma main. Mais aussitôt, la jeune femme pointa une épée sur mon coup. « Tu as le droit de m'ôter la vie. Mais moi aussi, j'ai ce droit sur ta vie » Ajouta-t-elle. Mais à ce moment-là, le pistolet disparut, comme son épée.

« Une question, tu m'as vu sans mes vêtements ? » Demandai-je à la jeune femme qui commençait à rougir.

« E-euh oui, c'est que, j'étais obligée de les retirer pour que tu puisses te réchauffer. J'étais surprise de voir quelqu'un tomber au travers d'un portail et manquer de mourir noyé. Heureusement je suis arrivée à temps pour vous sauver, toi et une autre personne. » Répondit-elle. « La personne à qui tu fais référence, c'est mon petit frère, Riley Brody. Moi c'est Jason Brody. » Je me présentai par respect pour mon sauveur.

« Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett. Je crois que ton frère est entre les mains des deux imbéciles appelés Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster. » Dit-elle.

Aussitôt que mes vêtements furent secs, je m'habillai et rejoignis Erza dans le hall principal où je rencontrai les autres membres de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Je vis Riley discutant avec un gars aux cheveux roses et un autre mec qui ne portait rien sauf un boxer. Je me rapprochai alors d'eux.

« En parlant de lui, voici mon grand frère, Jason, c'est un guerrier, il déchire. Hey bro, montre à Natsu et Grey ton bras. » Riley me demanda de montrer mon tatouage à ces étrangers.

Mais je voulais faire bonne impression devant nos nouveaux amis. Je levai donc mon bras gauche pour montrer le symbole du guerrier que j'étais sur Rook Island.

« C'est plutôt cool, mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça si tu deviens un membre de Fairy Tail. » Dit Natsu. Et il avait raison, j'avais besoin su symbole de la guilde pour être avec eux. Juste à ce moment-là, une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blancs apparut, un tampon à la main.

« Tu auras besoin de ça si tu veux être l'un des nôtres. » Dit-elle. Riley retira alors son t-shirt.

« Dis euh, Mirajane ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par moi ? » Suggéra-t-il tandis que Mirajaine commençait à rougir

Elle marcha jusqu'à mon petit frère, il indiqua le côté gauche de son torse. Elle y appliqua le tampon pour y marquer le symbole de la guilde. Riley faisait maintenant partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Je tirai la manche de mon t-shirt et indiquai mon épaule gauche où elle tamponna la marque. Maintenant, j'étais aussi un membre de Fairy Tail.

« On dirait que Mirajane a un faible pour ton petit frère ». Dit Grey, alors que Riley remettait son t-shirt. Une fille blonde nous rejoignit alors.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était torse nu ? » Demanda la blonde, je me mis à rire.

« Lucy, détends-toi. C'est un membre de Fairy Tail, comme son grand frère. » Répondit Natsu. Mais elle couvrit son visage de sa main.

« La seule personne que je connaisse qui ne porte pas de vêtements, c'est Grey. Et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Alors assure-toi que tes vêtements soient sur toi quand tu es en public, compris ? » Dit-elle. Mais Riley soupira et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, votre majesté. » Dit-il avec moquerie avant que Grey ne le frappe au-dessus de la tête. Riley répondit en lui mettant un coup de coude pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Je m'interposai entre mon frère et Grey avant qu'ils ne commencent une espèce de baston magique. La main de Riley était entourée d'eau en mouvement et le poing de Grey était fait de glace. Il pouvait sérieusement blesser mon frère s'il le frappait.

« Arrêtez tout de suite, vous deux ! » Criai-je. Ça aurait été mieux que ce soit Natsu et Grey, j'essayais de garder mon petit frère en dehors de ces situations.

« Jason a raison, nous devons garder notre sang froid. » Natsu était d'accord avec moi, au moins quelqu'un qui se maîtrisait un peu ici. (Pour le moment.)

C'est alors que je remarquai le tableau d'affichage sur lequel figurait un dessin des deux hommes que je connaissais et haïssais. Vaas Montenegro et Hoyt Volker. Tous les deux avaient foutu ma vie en l'air… mais ils avaient fait de moi ce que je suis.

« Tu connais ces gars ? » Demanda Erza alors que Je regardais l'annonce.

« Ouais, je les ai tués. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? » Demandai-je, mais Erza n'avait aucune idée de qui ou quoi était derrière tout ça.

Mais une chose était sure, je ne les pardonnerai jamais. Je les tuerai autant de fois et dans autant de mondes où ils pourraient se cacher…

* * *

><p>(AN : Bon, je vais garder un peu d'action pour le prochain chapitre. A part ça, c'est mon premier crossover Fairy Tail, alors soyez indulgents, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien pour écrire d'autres chapitres ! Alors à la prochaine, c'était BloodyDemon !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire, pas en avance je dois dire… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, avis positif ou négatif, tout peut être utile pour améliorer cette histoire ! Merci d'avance ! **

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire Stockholm Syndrome, je ne posterai pas cette semaine, je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire (honte à moi ! :p), mais bon j'ai le BAC blanc de français et plusieurs contrôles la semaine prochaine X,( alors…**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire, à plus !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Old enemies, New Problems !<p>

**Happy: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mis dans ton dernier chapitre?**

**BloodyDemon666 : (soupire) J'ai pas eu assez de temps et j'avais besoin d'aller dormir, j'ai un travail, Happy, mais calme-toi ! Tu seras dans celui-ci.**

**Happy : Y'a intérêt !**

**BloodyDemon666 : Voici le chapitre suivant.**

Vaas et Hoyt, les deux enculés responsables de la mort de mon frère aîné Grant Brody. Quand je les avais tué, c'était comme si un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Mais, les dessins de leurs visages étaient bien sur le panneau d'affichage. Je continuais de fixer les affiches. Soudain, un chat bleu volant et parlant sortit de nulle-part et me surprit, de la mauvaise façon.

« Natsu ! » Dit-il, interpellant Natsu.

« Putain de merde ! Un chat bleu qui vole et qui parle ! » Criai-je, Riley commença à rire. Il savait qui s'était.

« Bien sûr qu'il vole, qu'il parle et qu'il est bleu, c'est Happy. » Dit Natsu en m'informant du nom du chat.

« C'est quoi ce nom, « Happy » ? » Demandai-je de manière rhétorique. Happy pointa alors la photo de Vaas et Hoyt.

« L'homme avec la crête est revenu ! Il vient de crucifié quelqu'un à un arbre ! » Affirma-t-il, en entendant ça, je savais que Vaas était ici.

J'invoquai un 1911 colt .45 et ma machette. Si Vaas engageait une bataille contre Fairy Tail, alors il valait mieux qu'il se prépare à se prendre une branlée de Blanche Neige.

(Bon, normalement en français, le surnom de Jason, c'est Biquette, mais je préfère Blanche Neige, si ça vous dérange, dites-le moi et je changerai.)

« Salut, salut, à toute les lopettes de Fairy Tail. Mon nom est Vaas Montenegro, je suis venu pour vous délivrer un message. Et ce message est épinglé à cet arbre. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous osez. » Dit-il au travers d'un mégaphone. Ça ne fit qu'attiser la petite flamme de ma rage en un énorme feu.

Je me rendis à l'extérieur et vis mon frère Grant crucifié à un arbre. Cependant, ça ne m'avait pas frappé. Mais ce que je remarquai tout de suite, c'était la fillette qu'il tenait en joug. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça.

« Vaas, si tu tues cette fille, tu devras en répondre devant nous tous ! » Dis-je en posant un doigt sur la détente de mon pistolet.

Le tatouage sur mon bras gauche se mit alors à briller et se transformer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Mais Vaas tira sur la petite fille, droit dans la tête. Son corps sans vie tomba au sol. Le tatouage commença à envelopper mes vêtements qui se transformèrent en une sorte d'armure.

Je portais maintenant des mitaines et une capuche noires. Sur le devant apparaissait le motif du tatouage découpé dans la forme du symbole de Fairy Tail. Dans mon dos, une paire d'ailes d'ange rouges grandirent. C'était mon armure d' « Ange de la Mort ».

« T'as de nouveaux pouvoirs maintenant, mais t'es toujours une tapette hermano. Tu n'as même pas la force de me tuer. » Vaas m'insulta, je me jetai alors sur lui à toute vitesse pour essayer de le blesser avec ma machette. Mais il disparut soudain… et réapparut sur l'arbre où Grant était accroché.

« Vaas, descend fais-moi face, sale lâche ! » Criai-je en interpellant mon adversaire.

« J'aimerais rester pour discuter, mais les gens qui nous ont amenées ici, Hoyt et moi… ils ont besoin de nous. Je me suis bien éclaté, bye. » Répondit-il avant de disparaître encore une fois. Mon armure reprit la forme de mon tatouage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par les gens qui les ont amenés ici ? » Me demandai-je alors que Natsu, Riley et les autres arrivaient pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une autre question était, comment rentrer chez nous ?

« Jason, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Riley. Je soufflais fortement au travers de mes dents serrées, énervé.

« Vaas a tué cette fillette innocente, il ne faut pas jouer avec eux, Vaas, Hoyt et les gens qui les ont ressuscités. » Répondis-je.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, je m'entrainais au combat au corps à corps avec Natsu et Grey. Ils essayèrent de me frapper en même temps mais je parai chacun de leurs coups et ripostai avec un coup de coude dans le visage de Natsu et un coup de genou dans la mâchoire de Grey. Je n'avais pas encore fini, j'envoyai un coup de pied circulaire à Grey, le faisant tomber au sol. Natsu commença à jeter une rafale de coups de poings mais je bloquais chacun d'eux jusqu'à avoir une occasion de le frapper dans le ventre et derrière la nuque pour l'envoyer au sol à son tour.<p>

« C'est bon, j'abandonne. »Dit Natsu, abattu et meurtri alors que je me secouais comme pour me réveiller.

« Moi aussi, je me rends. » Ajouta Grey en jetant l'éponge lui aussi.

« Fatigués, les gars ? Dommage, je m'échauffais juste. » Dis-je en agitant les poings et les jambes.

« Que dis-tu d'une petite bagarre avec moi, le nouveau. » Lança un gars aux cheveux orange et lunettes de soleil en s'approchant de nous. C'était Loki.

« OK Loki, voyons ce que tu vaux. » Dis-je en lui faisant signe de venir m'affronter avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Le combat commença, il me frappa si fort que je volai à dix bon mètres, mais j'essuyai un peu de sang de mes lèvres et me relevai. Je devais bien admettre qu'il m'avait pris au dépourvu. Mais je retournai en posture de combat et bloquai un coup de poing. Je mis un coup de pied dans son genou provoquant une forte douleur à l'endroit de la blessure. Mais ce n'était pas fini, j'attrapai son bras droit pour lui faire une clé de bras style jui jitsu, appliquant assez de pression pour le faire crier mais pas assez pour lui casser le bras. C'en était assez pour aujourd'hui, c'était bon pour l'entrainement au combat à mains nues. Maintenant j'avais besoin de découvrir où nos ennemis se cachaient…

**BloodyDemon666 : Bon les amis, je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire pour la suite.**

**Natsu : C'est là que vous entrez en jeu, les lecteurs, on a besoin de vous pour donner à notre auteur ici présent quelques idées pour la suite.**

**Gray : Si quelqu'un a des idées, n'hésitez pas à les partager.**

**Jason : Sans vous, les lecteurs, cette histoire ne serait pas possible. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour l'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un PM.**

**Ezra : D'ailleurs, à ceux qui ont été touchés par l'attaque terroriste qui a eu lieu à Paris, nous voudrions partager notre compassion avec vous.**

**Lucy : De nous tous aux USA, et partout dans le monde…**

**Tout le monde : (en cœur) Je suis Charlie !**

**BloodyDemon666 : Et au plaisir de vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, voici le troisième chapitre, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Angel Of Death<p>

**BloodyDemon666 :** Ok, donc les gens qui ont amené Vaas et Hoyt dans l'univers de Fairy Tail sont les membres de la guilde Raven Tail. Leur but est de déclencher une guerre civile avec les autres guildes.

**Jason :** Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, aussi longtemps que nous, les Desperados of Fairy Tail, serons ici, nous ferons tout pour mettre fin à la guilde Raven Tail. Et nous éliminerons Vaas et Hoyt, une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Riley :** Sauf que ça ne va pas être aussi simple. (Pointant l'auteur du doigt) Il a l'imagination et le contrôle de cette histoire. Combien de chapitre tu veux que cette histoire dure ?

**BloodyDemon666 :** Je ne sais pas, peux être 100. Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>L'image de cette fille tuée par Vaas juste devant moi brûlait mon esprit comme le feu. J'invoquai un SPAS-12 alors que je restais ici, me rappelant ce qui venait de se passé. Je voulais Vaas mort, et Hoyt aussi. Je l'avais fait une fois et je pouvais le refaire !<p>

« Jason, je sais que tu es bouleversé par tout ça. Mais ne laisse pas ça prendre le meilleur de toi. » Disait Riley, mais je ne laisserais pas ma rage de côté.

« Pas tant que Vaas, Hoyt et les responsables de leur retour ne seront pas morts. » Répondis-je, j'étais fermement décidé à tuer ces enfoirés.

Soudain, une flèche à laquelle était attachée une note vint se planter sur l'arbre, peut-être était-ce eux. Natsu retira la note qui était adressée à Riley et moi. Il me tendit la note. Elle disait…

_**Ceci est un message à l'intention de Jason et Riley Brody. Nous savions que vous veniez dans cet univers, nous l'avons prédit. Nous savions aussi que vous alliez être une menace pour Raven Tail. Alors nous, Raven Tail, déclarons par la présente la guerre à Fairy Tail ainsi que les Brody ! Vous avez fait couler le sang des innocents à Fiore, il est sur les mains de Fairy Tail !**_

_**Signé, **_

_**Le maître de Raven Tail.**_

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Happy. Je lui tendis la note.

« Raven Tail prévoit de déclencher une guerre civile. Ils savaient qu'on venait ici. Et pour ne rien arranger, ils vont tuer des personnes innocentes. » Dis-je, sentant mon estomac se nouer.

C'est alors que le magicien de Raven Tail qui avait tiré la flèche essaya de prendre la fuite, mais je m'élançai à sa poursuite aussitôt. Il passait par les toits pour s'échapper, il était temps pour moi de faire un peu de Parkour. Alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper sur un toit, mon armure d'ange de la mort me vint en aide. Nous étions tous les deux en train de courir l'un après l'autre de toit en toit. La course s'arrêta vite, je mis ma capuche sur ma tête et invoquai ma fidèle machette. Il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part, il était temps pour lui d'affronter la tempête.

« Voyons ce que le légendaire Jason Brody peut faire. Si tu es bon à tuer des gens. » Dit-il. J'arborai un sourire sadique.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer et ça me divertirait un peu ! Je me jetai sur mon adversaire et le poignardai dans le ventre. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure, il était sur le point de sombrer dans la douce nuit connue sous le nom de mort.

« Quel est le but de ta guilde ? Pourquoi déclenchent-ils une guerre contre Fairy Tail ? » Demandai-je. On aurait dit une scène d'Assassin's Creed.

« Pas seulement Fairy Tail, toutes les autres guildes aussi. Notre but est de semer la zizanie dans Fiore et de retourner toutes les guildes les unes contre les autres. Alors nous seront la guilde supérieure quand les cendres se déposeront. Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter…Les…Dés…Sont…Jetés. » Il glissa alors dans les ténèbres de la mort.

[Je m'assurerai de mettre fin à ça ! Et tu ne seras pas là pour le voir, repose en paix.] Dis-je en japonais.

Natsu et les autres arrivèrent alors pour voir ce qui venait de se passé. Ils ont vu de quoi j'étais capable. Tuer

« Est-ce qu'il a dit des choses sur leur plan ? » Demanda Natsu. J'acquiesçai.

Je l'informai alors de ce que la mage m'avait dit, il secoua la tête, doutant de mes paroles.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous retourner les uns contre les autres ? Il doit y avoir une meilleure explication. » Dit-il. Nous décidâmes alors de retourner à la guilde où je partageai les informations que j'avais réunies avec le reste du groupe.

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai, Raven Tail veut déclencher la guerre ?! » Demanda Grey avec colère. Lucy, Erza, Riley et Happy étaient tous choqués par la nouvelle.

« Apparemment, oui. Mais ma seule question est, qu'est-ce que Vaas Et Hoyt ont à voir là-dedans ? La note disait qu'ils avaient prédit qu'on viendrait ici. Et que des innocents vont être tués. La seule façon pour moi d'aller au fond des choses est de devenir un justicier. Qui se joind à moi ? » Demandai-je, cherchant à créer ma propre équipe, tout le monde leva la main.

« On dirait bien que nous nous sommes fait une bande de justiciers ! » Dit Lucy avec joie, mais je pensai alors à quelque chose de mieux, un nom pour notre petite équipe.

« Okay les gars, à partir de maintenant… nous serons connus sous le nom des 'Desperados Of Fairy Tail', Notre but est unique, assurer la paix non seulement avec les autres guildes mais aussi avec le peuple de Fiore. Si quelqu'un se met e travers de notre chemin, nous ferons ce que nous faisons de mieux. Fendre des crânes et écraser ceux qui nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues ! » Dis-je avant de me diriger vers le tableau des quêtes pour chercher un travail pour commencer l'aventure de notre nouveau groupe…

* * *

><p><strong>BloodyDemon666 :<strong> Bon les gars, je vais vous laisser ici.

**Gray :** C'est tout pour ce chapitre, mais les idées et suggestions seront les bienvenues !

**Erza :** Pour assurer que le prochain chapitre sera encore meilleur, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vos idées ou vos suggestions dans les review ou par PM.

**Lucy :** Et s'il vous plait soyez gentils avec l'auteur, il n'aime pas trop être critiqué méchamment, apportez des critiques constructives.

**Happy :** Maintenant c'est à Badi-otaku d'écrire ce chapitre en français.

**Natsu :** D'ailleurs, nous avons eu beaucoup de lecteurs en français, pour tous ceux en France et dans le monde, Merci !

**BlodyDemon666 :** De notre part à tous, nous espérons vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre, à plus !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était tout, j'espère que ça vous aura plu même si je suis consciente que cette histoire n'est pas parfaite et j'ose espérer d'ailleurs que certains d'entre vous voudrons bien partager leur avis, c'est vraiment très important pour un auteur, même si les review bah… c'est chiant à écrire, il faut bien le dire ! Mais j'espère (ouais, ça fait beaucoup d'espoir XD) de tout cœur recevoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, tant que c'est constructif (oh ça rime, LOL !). Sur ceux, à plus tout le monde !<strong>

**Badi-otaku.**


End file.
